You
by arthur's stalker
Summary: ”Ya, tunggu aku disana,” gumam Rukia. Kereta pun mulai melaju. IchiRuki again! DONT LIKE DONT READ! Jangan protes dan ngeflame childish gara-gara pairing.


**Bleach © Kubo Tite.**

**You © Mirai.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship/Romance**

**IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki, HitsuHina, IchiHime.**

**Warning! Toushirou OOC, Jelek, abal, Friendship lebih ke Romance, AU.**

**-O.o-**

**Rukia's POV**

Kurasa hawa dikamarku panas, kubuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat sekitarku, matahari sangat terik. Ya.. Karena sekarang musim panas. "Ugh sudah pagi ya! Malas sekali aku.." gumamku sambil merebahkan diri lagi difutonku.

Disisi lain kulihat Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca buku. "Ichigo!" aku teriak dari kamarku. Ichigo tetanggaku, kamarku dan kamarnya bersebrangan. Yaaah, bisa dibilang aku sangat dekat dengannya malah punya hubungan lumayan special dengan Ichigo.

"Heh..?" dia melihat kearahku. "Oooh Rukia! Kukira siapa.." tambahnya sambil mengulum senyum, tetapi matanya tersirat sesuatu yang sepertinya ada membebaninya.

"Hehehe, panas sekali pagi ini!" kataku dan membalas senyum Ichigo dan tak ku-peduli-kan mata itu.

"Ichigo, jalan-jalan yuk!" ajakku, kulihat Ichigo sudah siap-siap dari tadi. Aku beranjak pergi keluar rumah. Kulihat Ichigo sudah teriak dari bawah.

"Rukiaa! Ayo cepaat!" hoo cepat sekali dia sudah disitu. Aku berlari kebawah, kudengar nee-sanku Hisana bertanya padaku.

"Rukia.. Mau kemana kamu? Diluar panas lho!" Hisana.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sama Ichigo.." jawabku sambil tetap berlari tanpa melihat Kakakku. Kulihat sekilas kakak tersenyum.

"Hati-hati yaa!" Aku hanya menjawab dengan kata 'yaa' dengan malas.

**-O.o-**

-

-

-

Ichigo membawaku ke tempat yang sepi. Mirip taman atau sebagainya, mata violetku membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Rukia, kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja.." Ichigo menatapku bersalah.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku lirih, aku pun balas menatap Ichigo.

"Aku akan pindah rumah lusa di Karakura, dan disana sepertinya aku akan dijodohkan.." katanya masih dengan rasa bersalah. Aku yakin pasti dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya secepat itu. Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan kesedihanku, aku berusaha tegar didepannya tapi tidak bisa. Aku pun berusaha tidak menangis tapi tidak bisa. Dan kenapa hari itu begitu cepat. Baru minggu lalu, tapi sekarang sudah putus.

"Ichigo, kenapa?" aku menangis di dada Ichigo, aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Ichigo akan pergi lusa, tetapi aku hanya bisa terpaku disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi.. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah keputusan orang tuaku. Tapi aku akan menunggumu disana.." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Masa nangis sih.. Mana Rukia yang dulu.." tambahnya dengan senyum yang tetap manghiasi wajahnya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Ichigo memegang tanganku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. Aku yakin pipiku merah padam sekarang. Ichigo tersenyum lagi dengan senyum renyahnya kurasa karena melihat pipiku yang blushing.

"Yaaah, aku juga akan berusaha.." kataku sedikit tidak bersemangat. Aku duduk tegak dan menghapus bulir-bulir air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja, tidak ada kerjaan disini.." ucap Ichigo sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. Aku meraih tangannya dan berjalan pulang bersamanya sambil bergandengan tangan dengannya.

**End Rukia's POV**

**-O.o-**

Ichigo bersiap-siap pergi ke terminal shinkansen**. Rukia yang tidak tahu Ichigo pergi masih terlelap dirumahnya. Ichigo yang juga tidak ingin membangunkan mantan kekasihnya itu akhirnya berangkat, dia tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Rukia. Dia hanya menitipkan pesan singkat kepada Hisana untuk Rukia.

Di dalam Shinkansen mata Ichigo menelusuri setiap sudut yang ia lihat. Ichigo mencari-cari wanita remaja berambut hitam, yaitu Rukia. Ia berharap Rukia menyusulnya sekarang. Tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin. Ichigo mendesah pelan sambil berkata "Kurasa Rukia tidak akan menyusulku..".

"Ichigo!!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang familiar di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo mencari asal suara. Mata Ichigo terbelalak melihatnya.

"Rukia.." Rukia memakai baju piyama bergambar chappy, membawa boneka chappy dan memakai sepatu berbentuk chappy. Rambutnya kusut berantakan kelihatan seperti bangun tidur dan habis berlari.

"Ichigo! Tunggu aku disana ya!!" teriak Rukia semangat dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ichigo hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya dan menyinggungkan senyum kearahnya dan kereta pun mulai melaju.

"Ya, tunggu aku disana.." gumam Rukia lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Dia tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya sendirian, mungkin dia butuh tempat curhat.

-

-

-

-

Hari pertama kepergian Ichigo Rukia murung sekali, sampai-sampai ia tidak mau makan kalau tidak dipaksa. Hisana akhirnya memanggil anak temannya untuk mengajak Rukia bermain agar tidak murung terus.

"Juushiro-san aku meminta tolong agar anakmu menemani Rukia yang kesepian, dia sampai tidak mau makan.." mohon Hisana.

"Aah, iya.. Toushirou juga pasti mau sekarang dia juga tidak ada teman.." seseorang yang bernama Ukitake itu pun tersenyum.

"Hisana-san aku pulang dulu ya! Banyak kerjaan dirumah.." kata Ukitake sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Ohh.. Maaf mengganggu.." Hisana membungkuk. "Tak masalah.." Ukitake tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu.

"Nanti ku suruh Toushirou untuk datang ke sini, mungkin dia akan naik motor.."

**-O.o-**

"Ini rumahnya ya? Huuh merepotkan sekali ayah itu! Masak nyuruh aku bermain dengan anak perempuan, lagipula ada masalah apa dia sampai-sampai menyuruhku. Untung saja Hisana-san baik.." Toushirou langsung berkomentar ketika masuk ke Rumah itu. Ketika Toushirou masuk langsung disambar oleh Hisana.

"Eeeh, Shiroo.. Kamu sudah besar yaaa! Sudah banyak berubah!" Hisana langsung memeluk Toushirou ketika dia datang.

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro Hisana-san!!" Toushirou memberi deathglare kepada Hisana yang umurnya terpaut lumayan jauh. "Ehehehe" Hisana speechless.

Mata Toushirou menerawang seisi ruangan di ruang tamu Hisana dan bertanya "Hisana-san, dimana Rukia itu?"

"Oooh Rukia? Dia ada dikamarnya tuh, masuk saja.." kata Hisana menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya ke kamar Rukia di lantai atas. Toushirou mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Hisana.

"Rukiaa, Toushirou sudah datang.." Hisana mengetok pintu berkali-kali. Pintu terbuka terlihat Rukia yang masih memakai piyama sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hah? Hitsugaya?" Rukia kaget melihat sosok di depannya itu. "Kakak! Dia kan teman sekolahku.."

"Nee-san sudah tau, Toushirou sendiri sudah berbicara kepadaku.." kata Hisana lembut, dia mendorong-dorong Toushirou mengisyaratkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia.

"Iya Hisana-san aku masuk! Tch," Toushirou masuk dengan muka masam mirip muka orang depresi.

"Hitsugaya-san ada apa kesini?" tanya Rukia saat Hisana pergi keluar kamar Rukia. Hisana tersenyum karena melihat mereka kelihatan sudah akrab.

"Tidak usah panggil Hitsugaya-san, khusus untukmu panggil Toushirou saja. Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba sama tou-san disuruh ke rumahmu," Toushirou tersenyum. Rukia tersenyum, tetapi tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar dan mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, kenapa Kuchiki??" Toushirou bingung, tidak biasanya ada perempuan yang menangis didepannya.

"Aku ingat Ichigo ketika melihatmu tersenyum," Rukia menghapus air matanya yang sudah mulai keluar sedikit, Toushirou tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Anak perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanya Hinamori dan Rukia. Toushirou ingat sesuatu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin memang Kurosaki tidak ada disini..." kata-kata Toushirou menggantung, sengaja agar Rukia agak penasaran.

"Hah?" Rukia bingung.

"Tetapi dia masih ada di hatimu," Toushirou tersenyum tipis, mata violet Rukia membulat, dan kembali tersenyum manis. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Toushirou.

"Arigatou Toushirou," bisiknya pelan. Meninggalkan sedikit semburat merah di wajah Toushirou.

**-TBC-O.o-TBC-**

****Shinkansen : KA di Jepang modern****

**Hah? Fict nista apalagi ini? Aaaaaaa buruk banget! Udah gitu Toushirounya OOC apatau lagi beh pendek pula *Depresi***

**Pokoknya review aja deh fict ancur nan abal ini.**

**Tadinya fict ini juga pengen dijadiin VIVA FFn tapi nanti chapternya kepanjangan, nanti udah ga nyambung sama VIVA FFn, jadi Mirai cuman jadi penonton aja yaaaa hahaha.**

**Okok**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
